The Suitcase
by SoraxLight
Summary: It was a rainy day at a bus stop, and Sora seems to have a case of amnesia. All he knows is that he has to know what is in Riku's suitcase... -Sora's POV


**The Suitcase**

The sound of rain pattered all around me. Followed by traffic.

Where am I?

Who am I?

I began to ponder what had happened last. But all I could think of was being cozy in my bed.

I heard something splash in a puddle.

"Hmm?" I looked up to see Riku stepping into a bus station and lowering his umbrella. I expected him to place it in his suitcase, but he just left it hanging.

I stepped forward, accidentally hitting a puddle and getting the bottom of my pants wet.

"Hey, Riku! What's the suit case for?" I called out to him.

He turned his head in my direction, staring blankly. I could see goosebumps start to run up his arms and legs.

He then turned away from me. Maybe he was in one of his moods. I simply sat on a bench right next to him and observed my surroundings.

After some minutes, a bus came around, and Riku got on it.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked, following him on the bus.

"To town." He said calmly before turning down the isle and finding a seat.

I didn't want to disturb anybody by shoving so I simply grabbed a pole and stood up.

"You know, Kairi might worry if we stay too long." I said, staring out the window.

It was still raining. A few people were wearing black today. It was kind of consistent as the bus went, I even spotted my neighbors wearing black.

"Riku, are you ever going to tell me what's in that suit case?" I asked, my eyes refused to pry off of it.

I couldn't simply grab it from him, he had a death grip on it.

"Wait, are you running away!?" I gasped., letting go of the pole and sliding into the back of the bus and hitting my head.

I heard people gasp, Riku turned around to look at me, the same amount of shock appeared on his face.

The bus came to a halt.

"We're in town!" Called the driver.

Riku shot out of his seat and ran out of the bus, his suitcase hitting his side as he went.

"Wait!" I shouted, running after him.

When he got back on the street he went back into a walk, so I easily caught up.

We walked in silence.

"I don't know what that was about." I said casually.

Riku came to a stop, he stared at a ramen shop.

"Hey, let's get some lunch, eh?" I asked.

His gaze met the suit case.

"This was your favorite restaurant. Let's go in for a bit." He said, turning to look at me. Although his stare seemed a bit off.

"Awesome!" I said, running in the shop after him.

We took our seats at a table and waited for a waitress to come over to our table. I guess this was the best time to ask.

"So what's in that suitcase, Riku? You've been acting up lately..." I said, picking up a fork and playing with it.

His eyes popped open and he looked at me. He quickly grabbed the suit case and ran out.

"Riku, wait!" I called out, tripping over a table.

I continued to chase him down the street, hoping he would slow down. It seemed as though I was loosing my senses as we ran, like I didn't feel the rain anymore. But I was so focused on Riku it didn't matter. Something compelled me to continue chasing him, I just needed to know what was wrong with him.

We finally arrived at a strange house.

He knocked on the door slowly, and a man in a white coat opened up.

"Riku, who is this?" I asked as I followed him in the house. I could of sworn I felt the man's gaze shoot through me.

The man looked in my direction. "We just need some alone time." he said, leading Riku into a different room.

I shifted uncomfortably in place. What was Riku doing?

I heard a dog bark from behind me.

The dog sniffed at me and began to circle around.

"Hey there!" I said, kneeling down to pet the it.

As I stroked the dog, I listened closely from behind the door.

_ "You're sure this will work?"_

_ "It hasn't failed me yet."_

_ "I can't believe they didn't..."_

I couldn't hold in my curiosity, I peeked in through the door to see what was going on.

_"Perhaps he was ready to go?"_

_ "No, he wouldn't just leave us like that."_

I looked around the room, it was hard to see because I only got to look through a crack in the door.

It almost felt like there wasn't a door.

As Riku began to open the suitcase, I felt a sudden rush, like a breath of fresh air.

"No way..." I said, getting a better look at what was in the case."

_"I'll see what I can do for you."_

"This isn't true!" I screamed.

I couldn't have mistaken that look.

It was me.


End file.
